Aerdala Set
Introduction The Aerdala set is perfect for Srams! - It gives amazing agility and an extra 2 movement points (Main damaging element, and you can get away easier in that vital moment), another Action point (Place more traps!) vitality (To sustain combat), wisdom (Allows you to level up quicker, and stop AP/MP loss , which might lose you that vital trap), and more damage to your traps, plus gives a fair bit of initiative (Allowing you to become invisible/place your traps before anyone moves) and plenty of resistance! Also, the set's weapon is some nice powerful daggers, which Srams do more damage with! No Sram should be without the Aerdala set! Items in set Aerdala Hat (Lv. 64) * Type: Hat *'Effects': +30-40 Agility, +11-15 Wisdom, +2-3 damages, +6-7 resist neutral, +7-8 resist air Aerda Belt (Lv. 70) * Type: Belt *'Effects': +31-50 Vitality, +11-20 Wisdom, +21-35 Agility, 4-5% resist air, 4-5% resist fire Aerdala Daggers (Lv. 62) * Type: Daggers * Damage: 11-16 Air * Effects: +24-27 Vitality, +26-29 Agility, +156-186 Initiative, +2-3 Critical hits * Conditions: Agility > 150, Strength > 50 * Characteristics: AP: 3, Range: 1 to 1, Critical hit bonus: +10, Critical hit: 1/30, Critical failure: 1/50 Aerdala Wedding Ring (Lv. 57) * Type: Ring *'Effects': + 16-25 Wisdom, + 17-25 Agility, + 2-3 damages to traps, + 6-10 Prospecting Aerdala Cloak (Lv. 65) * Type: Cloak *'Effects': (+10-20 Agility or Strength if you have old pieces, +21-40 Vitality, +3-4 Damages to traps, +6-10 Prospecting, +6-8 Resist fire, +6-8 Resist water) Aerdala Amulet (Lv. 62) * Type: Amulet *'Effects': (+1 AP, +21-30 Vitality, +21-40 Agility, +2-3 Damages) Aerdala Geta (Lv. 57) * Type: Boots *'Effects': (+1 MP, +21-35 Vitality, +21-35 Agility, +3-4 Critical hits) Aerdala Shield (Lv. 1) * Type: Shield * Conditions: Rank 3 to use *'Effects': (1-17% air resist to fighters, +12 air resist to fighters) Category:Set Set Bonuses Number of items equipped: # No bonus # +10 Vitality, +10 Agility # +20 Vitality, +20 Agility # +30 Vitality, +30 Agility # +40 Vitality, +40 Agility, +5% Damage to traps, +4 Damage to traps # +50 Vitality, +50 Agility, +10% Damage to traps, +6 Damage to traps, +5 Wisdom # +60 Vitality, +60 Agility, +20% Damage to traps, +8 Damage to traps, +15 Wisdom, +1 Range # +80 Vitality, +80 Agility, +40% Damage to traps, +12 Damage to traps, +30 Wisdom, +1 Range, +1 MP Add it up! (The complete set) * +204 - 262 Vitality * +233 - 292 Agility * +76 - 89 Wisdom * +1 Range * +2 MP * +1 AP * +5 - 7 Critical hits * +4 - 5 Damage * +12 - 20 Prospecting * +156 - 186 Initiative * +17 - 19 Damage to traps * +40% Damage to traps * +10 - 13% Resist air * +6 - 8% Resist water * +4 - 5% Resist fire * +7 Resist neutral * +8 Resist air * +1 - 17% Resist air to fighters * +12 Resist air to fighters